The Adventure of a Lifetime
by candysparkles627
Summary: When the king and queen are kiddnapped, Julie, the daughter of Felix and Tamora, knows she has to go out and save them. Takes place 20 years after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

I gazed out into the starry universe. I was a guard-in-training on a secret world above hero's duty. Luckily it had gravity, considering we were in space. The strangest thing about this was that are king and queen were little kids. Queen Kaela was only 5, and King Wesley was only 1. Their parents had been attacked and destroyed during an invasion of cybugs. Just then my partner, but more like my boss, William, walked over to me.

"Hey Julie! Any sign of anything dangerous?"

"No. Once again, why do we have to stand out here when no one will probably ever try to sneak in?"

"Well what happens if someone does try to break in?"

"Yeah, you've told me before."

"Okay, I'm going back to work. Have fun, Julie." He said, and walked back around the high-tech-looking castle."

I heard Queen Kaela yell from inside, so I headed inside to check on her.

"Miss K, do you need anything?"

"I'm hungry!"

"I'll be back with food."

I went downstairs to the kitchen. Kaela sometimes treated me like her personal assistant, but I knew it was probably because I was the other girl here, and the only one who really payed attention to her.

Suddenly the red light started flash and there was a loud beeping.

"Red alert!" Someone yelled.

I grabbed my high-tech gun and dashed outside. I looked around, with my gun ready to fire. I was probably a drill, like most times, just to make sure everyone was on guard.

"All clear!" Someone else called.

_Just a drill. _I murmured, and went back inside to a bring Kaela food tray up to her room.

"Here's dinner." I said, opening Kaela's door.

Kaela had a big room, and almost everything was pink. There was a big bed complete with a light pink blanket in one corner, carpet whiter than snow, light pink walls with big hot pink hearts all over them, an extremely fuzzy hot pink rug, and a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. There was a white desk in another corner, a big window on one wall with a pink chair near it so you could look out into the galaxy, a fancy pink dresser against the same wall as her desk with pretty dresses hanging out of some of the drawers, a flat screen TV against the wall opposite the window, and there were toys everywhere.

"Thanks, Julie!" The little queen said, running over to me, and almost tripping over her frilly light purple floor-length dress.

"Enjoy." I said "Have you been doing okay up here?"

"Yeah, but it's kinda lonely."

"I need to go check on the king, okay? I'll be back in a little while, and then we can play."

"Okay."

I flicked one of her blonde pigtails, and walked out the door.

"Hey!" She said, giggling.

I walked down the hall, to King Wesley's room.

"Hey, baby!" I said, reaching down to pick up our baby king.

"Julie!" He said.

I was surprised he could even say my name, as he was only 1.

Wesley's room consisted of a light blue crib, a blue toy box, white dresser, navy blue walls with white stars on them that almost seemed to glow, light blue carpet, a white ball-like lantern on the ceiling, another flat screen TV, large window, and baby toys all over the room.

"Howya doing, Wes?" I said, nuzzling him.

He smiled, and I smiled back. Most babies would probably be afraid of a tough girl wearing armor and carrying some sort of weapon, but around here, that was normal. All the people here were either guards or soldiers, except for the king and queen, which pretty much left Kaela and Wesley by themselves for most of the day. William and I had to take care of them, plus guard the castle at the same time, so we had a busy life.

I had brought in some baby food for Wesley, fed it to him, turned some baby cartoon on the TV, and then I went out and headed to my own room.

My shift was over for the day, so I changed into jeans and a t-shirt, but still wore my metal boots, and put my "travel-size" gun in my pocket. That gun was pretty small, but pretty powerful. I was about to walk out, I happened to glance at myself in the mirror. _Is this really me? _I remember at one time is was a pretty, happy girl. Now it had cut my long blonde hair short and choppy so I could fight easier and not have to worry about my hair in my face. I didn't look nearly as kind and sweet as I used to. My mom and dad were from separate games, and my mom had strangely disappeared when I was around 8, and my dad was so heartbroken, he almost forgot about me. Now i was 16. I could've lived in the Niceland apartments with him, but instead I was here. I tried to forget about them, and walked out of the room and down the hall. When I walked in to Kaela's room, the little girl was sitting in the chair by the window, and gazing out into the stars. She got up and ran over to hug me as soon as I opened the door.

"Hey Julie, guess what!?"

"What?"

"Nothing, I just felt like saying that!"

She laughed, and I joined in. Suddenly I heard something outside. I ran over to the window.

"What'd you hear?" Kaela said, following me to the window.

"I'm not sure. But whatever it is was gone now."

That night I went to bed a little worried. What if something was coming? In the middle of the night, William ran into my room and shook me awake.

"Julie! Kaela and Wesley are gone!"

"What!?"


	2. Chapter 2

We ran downstairs, me still in my pajamas.

"It's gone now." Will said.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Well, we have to go find them!"

"We?"

"Yeah. You and me."

"Why me?"

"Because I've noticed something about you. You are a lot like your mom. She was one of the best fighters Hero's Duty ever had. And I know you are as good as her. Please?"

"How do you know so much about my family?"

"I've grown up here. I know about you."

"Then do you know exactly what happened?"

"No. I wish I did, and could tell you. Please will you help me find the king and queen?"

"Yeah. I'll help you."

"Thank you so much! Now get dressed. We need to leave as soon as possible."

I ran back upstairs, got dressed (in armor, of course), grabbed my gun, and ran back downstairs.

Will was waiting, standing on a hoverboard.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." I said, jumping onto the board, which was floating about 2 feet off the ground.

"Hold on tight!" He yelled, as we set off.

At first I thought I would fall off, but it actually was pretty fun. At one point we made a really sharp turn, and I almost jumped into Will's arms. Then we both started laughing.

Finally, we were going at steady pace, and we were a little bored. I was sitting the edge, my feet hanging over the side, and the wind blowing my hair back.

"Hey Will, do you know exactly where were going?"

"Yeah. We should be coming across another world up here soon, probably a forest."

I looked out into the sky and saw something out in the distance.

"I see something!"

"Told you I know where I'm going!"

We landed, and looked around.

"You were right. This really is a forest! I think I hear a waterfall."

"Maybe."

"So what are we doing here?"

"We'll visit every place up here, until we rescue Kaela and Wesley."

"Ok. Works for me. Come on, let's explore!" I said, running towards the trees.

"Hey, be careful! We don't know what lives here."

"Good point."

I climbed into a tree, and looked out.

"Come on up! The view is amazing from here!" I said, gesturing to the branch next to me.

He climbed up next to me.

"You were right, this is beautiful!"

A slight breeze blew through, and blew our hair back. I wasn't expecting it, and almost fell backwards Will caught me with one hand, and pulled me back up.

"Thanks." I breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

We stared off into the sky for a while, then jumped out of the tree to explore.

"So what are we looking for?"

"Anything suspicious." Will answered.

"Ok." I whispered, following him deeper into the woods.

We had been walking for almost an hour, and we hadn't seen nor heard anything. We sat down by a river to take a break. I swished my finger around in the water. It was cold.

"Hey Will?"

"Yeah?"

"How long will this take us?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On how far the kidnappers went, how long it takes us to travel there, and if there's any complications."

"Oh."

We sat for a minute or so, in silence. Will stood up.

"We better get going." He said.

I got up, climbed onto the hoverboard next to him, and we set off.

"Where to next?" I said, actually enjoying the ride.

"Straight ahead."

"Where exactly 'straight ahead'?"

"There's another world out there. You can't see it from here."

I was positive I heard a sound behind us, so I turned around fast.

"Will, Cybug!" I almost yelled, as I saw the large mechanical bug flying behind us.

"Julie, you're holding a gun. Use it!"

I jumped up fast and shot at it repeatedly. It quickly died and fell out of the sky.

"Julie, hold on!" Will yelled, as he turned the hoverboard so fast I almost fell off.

I turned to what he was looking at. Now a herd of cybugs were flying straight at us.

"Shoot!" Will called, making another sharp turn to avoid almost getting blown up.

I had killed almost all of them by now. Suddenly one snuck up behind us. Will turned so fast my foot slipped, and I tripped.

"Will, catch!" I yelled, tossing my gun to him.

He turned the board again, and I pretty much fell off the side. _You've got to be kidding me. _I thought. By now I was literally hanging on by one hand.

"Um, little help here!" I said.

"Hold on a sec!" Will said, skillfully taking out every cybug.

My hand slipped.

"Julie!"


	4. Chapter 4

I thought there was a slight chance Will would catch me, but no, that wasn't happening. I thought I would be falling for a while, but I landed on a hard cement floor. I sat up, dizzy at first. Climbing to my feet, I looked around. There was a stone tower on one side. Will swooped down on his hoverboard a few minutes later.

"Are you alright?" he said, running over to me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Wanna rest here, or keep going?"

"I think we should explore here." I said, motioning to the tower.

"Ok. Just don't get us killed or anything."

I laughed, and we walked towards the tower.

"What do you think is in here?" I whispered.

Everything looked abandoned. There was a lot of broken furniture and glass, as if someone had broken in and vandalized it. Will picked up a small shard of broken glass.

"No dust." He muttered. "This place was broken into not too long ago. Careful, Julie. Someone might be here. Julie?"

I had already gone up the stairs to the next floor. Same as the other floors we had been on, everything was broken, except in the corner there was a chair that wasn't broken, so I touched it, and the legs broke with a single touch. Will ran up a moment later.

"Julie, we have to stick together. What if someone is in here?"

"Okay, but then you have to keep up with me."

"Actually, I'm older than you, and I invited you along, so you should stay with me."

"How old are you anyway?" I said, kicking at a torn pillow on the ground.

"Eighteen. Almost nineteen."

"So you're not programmed with an age, right?"

"Yeah."

"Neither am I. I'm sixteen now."

"I thought you were fifteen." Will said, picking up a small silver key amongst the glass.

"I turned sixteen two weeks ago."

"Nice. You got your driver's license yet?"

"Do we really need driver's licenses?"

"No. I just wanted to see what you would say. You can be any age to drive in a video game. Look at Mariokart; they let babies drive!"

I giggled. "Come on, we still have about five more floors to explore."

We ran up the next set of stairs. There was a locked door at the top of the staircase.

"Oh, come on." I said, kicking the door. It didn't open.

"Hm. I wonder if this key I found downstairs would open it." Will said, taking the key out of his pocket.

The key fit, and the door swung open.

"That was easy!" I said, walking into the room. Once again, everything was destroyed. The next four floors were the same way.

"One more floor." I said. "Wonder if we'll actually find something."

Will smiled, and we hiked up the final set of stairs. The door was locked.

"Again!?" I said, wiggling the doorknob. "By any chance do you have another key?" I said hopefully, turning towards Will.

"Nothing this time." He said. "But the door's made of wood. It shouldn't be that hard to get through."

I rammed myself as hard as I could against it, but it didn't open.

"Your turn." I said.

"I think I know how to open it." Will said. "Can I see your keychain?"

"Keychain? Oh right."

I always kept the chain that my mom had given me in my pocket, and I put assorted charms and keys on it. When I pulled it out of my pocket, I noticed the small, rusty key that I never knew what it unlocked. That happened to be the one Will put in the lock and turned it. The door opened.

"How did you know that!?" I gasped.

"Told you I know a lot of things you don't know."

I rolled my eyes and pushed the door opened all the way. Almost everything in the room was broken. Typical. Except on one side of the room there was a table. Figuring it would break, I kicked one of the legs. Nothing happened.

"Hey Will! I finally found something that isn't broken!"

"Well it's about time!" He said with a slight smile.

I looked down at what was actually on the table. A pencil and a rolled up paper. I picked up the paper and unrolled it.

"I think it's a map." I said.

"Yes, it's a map! Look what it says at the top!"

I read it. "Goal of this mission: To kidnap the king and queen. Route below."

"I think we just found exactly where our targets are headed." Will said with a grin.

"Let's go!" I said, running towards the staircase. Will smiled and ran after me.


	5. Chapter 5

We raced downstairs, hopped on Will's hoverboard, and, following the map, headed north (or at least I think it was north!).

"How far until our first stop?" I asked.

"Well, according to the map, we should be stopping here soon." Will said, pointing to a spot on the map.

"Ok. Then we should probably be there soon."

"Yeah. Hopefully."

"Hopefully…" I whispered.

We rode in silence for a while. Then I looked up into the sky, and saw a speck in the distance.

"Hey, I see something!"

"So do I. I think that's where were going."

"Good. That means were getting closer to our goal!"

We almost crashed into a pole, because Will didn't see it when we were landing, and we barely avoided hitting it. When we had landed, I noticed that the building to my left kind of looked like a prison.

"Whaddya think that is?" I said.

"Some kind of prison?" Will said.

"Exactly what I was thinking." I said. "Should we go look?"

"Yeah, probably." He answered.

"Ok, then! Let's go!" I said.

So we walked towards the building. Sure enough, it had prisoners, but it wasn't a prison. The people seemed to be frozen in ice or something. Each one had a plaque by their feet which read their name and some random description of some random thing about the person. We walked by most of them, but some we stopped to read. Some of the names were a little funny.

"Ha! This one is Bob Doodle! What kind of name is that?" I said, giggling.

"I don't know, but who is Jim Shorts?" Will said, smiling. I started laughing.

When we got to the end, the final one looked very familiar, but I wasn't sure where I had seen her before. Suddenly I recognized her piercing blue eyes. They were the same ones I had. Then I knew. Kinda.

"Mom?" I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Jul-" Will paused, looking at what I was staring at. "You don't think…"

I nodded.

"Really?" Will said, leaning down to read the plaque. "Yep. Tamora Jean Calhoun."

I wasn't exactly sure what to say or do.

"Um, Julie?" Will said, waving his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Julie?"

"Sorry. I'm just not sure what to do now."

"Neither do I." Will said. "I wonder if we can break the ice."

"Well, it's really cold in here, so is there some way to turn up the heat?"

"There's one small problem. That will also unfreeze everyone else in here, and who knows what they are capable of!"

"Good point. Can't we just shatter the ice?"

"Maybe." Will said. "But how?"

"Like this." I said, kicking the ice block as hard as I could. "Ow! Okay, that's not gonna work."

"Wanna go back to the unfreezing theory?" Will said.

"Yeah, I guess. Did you happen to bring any matches?"

"Nope."

"Grrrr…" I murmured, and kicked the ice again. This time it cracked. "Hey! That actually worked!"

Will joined in and soon the ice was cracking all over, and then broke.

"Julie?" Tamora whispered.

"Mom!" I almost yelled, throwing my arms around her.

"Julie! Wow, last I remember you, you were just a little kid. Look at you now! Wait, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Have I really been captured here for eight years?"

"Yes."

"Tell me everything that's happened."

So, starting about eight years ago, I told her absolutely everything.

"And that's how we ended up here." I finished.

We were all quiet for a minute.

"I can't believe all that has happened." Tamora finally said. "Julie, you and Will should get going. I'm going to find your father, because we have a lot of catching up to do after eight years!"

I giggled. "Come on, Will. We'd better go. Mom, I'll see you soon." I said, and then whispered: "Hopefully."

All three of us ran outside, Will and I headed off one way, and Mom the other.

"Will, if I'm dreaming, wake me up. This seems too good to be true." I said with a smile.

"No, you're not dreaming. And yeah, it does seem too good to be true." Will said, smiling back at me.

Suddenly I saw something that kind of looked like an asteroid coming right at us.

"Will! Look out!" I yelled.

We turned fast, and just barely missed hitting it.

"What was that!?"Will said, rather loudly.

"I think I know. Look!"

In front of us stood a huge, evil-looking castle. Will glanced at the map.

"We're here." Will said, swiftly landing the hoverboard.

"Come on, we have a king and queen to save!" I said, grabbing Will by the arm, and we ran towards the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

"I think the asteroid was a defense or something, so no one could get to the castle." Will said.

"Exactly what I was thinking." I said, as we approached the castle gate. "Door's locked."

"Is it just me, or have there been a lot of locked doors on this trip?"

"Yeah, there has been. Do we by any chance have another key?"

"Not this time. Try kicking the door." Will said.

I kicked the door. It immediately swang open.

"Well, that was easy." I said, slowly walking through the doorway. "Come on!"

We ran through the first room and up about four flights of stairs. We walked into a large room. A person in a black cape seemed to be waiting for us.

"Well, well, well. It's about time you got here." The black-caped figure said.

"Who are you, and what do you want from us?" I said, just as two ninja-like people jumped out and tied Will and me up with thick ropes.

"What I want is to rule this place, instead of two little kids!"

"I still want to know who exactly you are!" I said, trying to break free of the ropes.

"I will never tell you!"

"Julie, you have a pocketknife on your keychain." Will whispered. "Cut the ropes!"

I could reach my keychain, so I grabbed it and tried to saw through the ropes.

"Cut faster!" Will hissed. The black coated figure was going on and on about something, and we weren't listening at all.

Finally I was able to saw through the rope completely.

"Got it." I whispered to Will.

"Hey! We got free! What are you gonna do about it!?" Will taunted.

"What!?" The person shrieked.

Will grabbed him from behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" He shrieked, lunging at Will, but I jumped in before the figure could do anything to Will.

"if you mess with him, you'll have to get through me first!" I said, getting my gun ready to fire.

"Oh, you really think I'm afraid of a girl?" He said.

"You should be!" Will said. "Now tell us who you are, or I'll Julie will take you down!"

"I'm a virus. Shouldn't you have realized that by now?"

"So your trying to infect our game and take over?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So are you gonna try to beat us now?" I said, just to annoy him.

"Yes!" He shrieked. "No way am I letting a glitch rule this game!"

"Glitch?" Will said.

"You did know Kaela and Wesley are glitches, right?"

Will glanced over at me. "Did you know, Julie?"

I nodded. "I never wanted them to know. I didn't want them to know that they were just mistakes in the coding. They deserve better than that." I whispered.

"If they deserve better than that, then let's take down this virus!"

I smiled, and held up my gun. "Let's do this!"

I shot at him, but he quickly jumped out of the way, grabbed his own gun, and shot back towards us. After quite a bit of shoot and fighting, Will had finally managed to tie the virus up in ropes, and I held my gun pointed at him.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" I said.

"NO!" He yelled, but I shot the gun, just barely missing his shoulder. "Okay, okay! I surrender! Don't shoot me!"

"Now tell us where Kaela and Wesley are!" I demanded.

"Never!" He said.

I shot the gun, barely missing him again.

"Missed me!"

"Do you want me to not miss?"

"No. But I won't tell you where the king and queen are!"

"Playing difficult, aren't we?" Will said, yanking the ropes tighter. "Get him, Julie!"

"No, no! Don't get me!" The virus protested.

"Then tell us where Kaela and Wesley are!"

"Fine! Down the hall, to the right. Here's the key." He said, throwing the key up to me.

We ran down the hallway, turned right at the end, to see to two prison cells, Wesley in one, Kaela in the other. Kaela's eyes lit up as we turned the corner.

"Julie!" She yelled.

I ran over with the key and unlocked both doors. Will grabbed Wesley, who didn't seem to care about anything that was going on; after all he was just a baby! Kaela immediately ran into my arms. I could tell she had tears running down her cheeks.

"We'd better take these two home." I said to Will.

We took the kids outside, and boarded Will's hoverboard. I held Wesley in one arm, and Kaela in the other.


	8. Chapter 8

We made it back to the castle, fairly quick. Will carried Wesley up to his room, and I took Kaela up to her room. She was almost asleep in my arms, but woke up as soon as we got to her room.

"Julie?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Thanks for coming to save me."

"You're welcome." I said, squeezing her in a tight hug. The little girl threw her arms around my neck.

"Hey Julie?" Will said, walking into the room with Wesley still in his arms. "Your parents are here. Come on downstairs. Plus I wanna talk to you."

"Wanna come, Kay?"

She nodded. I set Kaela down, and we ran downstairs. Mom, Dad, and Will were waiting for us. I ran over, threw my arms around my family.

"One happy family!" I said. "But one thing. I would love to see your reaction when you first saw each other!" I started laughing.

"You should've! But we got the entire thing on video from the security cameras in the Niceland penthouses!"

"Please say you brought the video!" I said, giggling.

"We did!" Tamora said, holding up the cd.

"You did?" Felix said.

I started laughing again. "Can we watch it!?"

So we put it in. It was officially the most awkward moment I had ever seen. Neither of them knew exactly what to say at first. Then it just got weird. Eventually we all started laughing.

I turned around to see Kaela standing behind me, with that sad look in her eyes. She thought the video was funny, but then I remembered that Kaela didn't have a real family.

"Aw, cm'ere!" I said, picking her up.

"Hey Julie, two things I really want to tell you." Will said, tapping my shoulder.

"What?"

"One, I want you to be the king and queen's personal assistant. You have a way with them. Please?"

I looked down at Kaela and then at Wesley.

"Sure." I said. "I love these two!"

"And-"Will said. "Julie, I'm not exactly sure how to say this, but…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

"Wait, are you…but I'm only sixteen." I started to say.

"I don't care how old you are. I love you, Julie. Now, please…?" He held out the ring further towards me.

My eyes got big.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you!" I said, as he put the ring on my finger. "it's beautiful, by the way."

Kaela's eyes went wide.

"This is so cool!" She said. "It's like being in a movie!"

I laughed. "And you can be out flower girl!"

"Really!?" Her eyes got big again.

We planned the wedding in about record time, and about three weeks later, we were happily married. Kaela wouldn't stop talking about the wedding, and Wesley seemed his regular, happy self. One night after dinner, the four of us walked outside, just as a shooting star crossed the sky.

"What did you wish for?" Will whispered.

"Nothing. Everything I need is right here."


	9. Just a note!

So even though this story's done, i'm just saying that i'm working on a Christmas sequel, called A Very Merry Christmas (kinda). I've already posted the first chapter!


End file.
